zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of items in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Many weapons and other items are collected by the player in the Nintendo 64 game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to help Link on his quest. The player is allowed to assign three different objects for quick access, with one for "C-Right," "C-Down," and "C-Left." Like Likes can capture certain kinds of Link's equipment, which are his shield and special tunics. They include the Deku Shield, Hylian Shield, Goron's Tunic, and Zora's Tunic. Swords File:Kokiri Sword (Ocarina of Time).png|Kokiri Sword File:Master Sword (Ocarina of Time).png|Master Sword File:Giant's Knife.png|Giant's Knife File:Biggoron's Sword.png|Biggoron's Sword * The Kokiri Sword is the basic sword that Link is able to use while a child. It is needed to enter the Great Deku Tree. One acquires the sword by going through the hole in the back of the Kokiri Forest at the very start of the game. It is the basic weapon in the game and inflicts 1 unit of damage per standard hit. * The Master Sword is the sword pulled from the Pedestal of Time by Link and wielded after his seven-year slumber. The master sword is located behind the Door of Time within the Temple of Time. The master sword deals 2 units of damage per hit. This sword is also called the "Legendary Blade", or "The Blade of Evil's Bane." The sword is said to be the only tool against true evil. * The Giant's Knife can be purchased for 200 Rupees from Medigoron, a smith in Goron City, as adult Link. Since the sword is so big, the player must hold it with both hands and cannot use his shield at the same time. The sword breaks after 100 slashes on regular enemies or three strikes with walls or other hard objects. When unbroken, it deals 4 units of damage per hit; after it breaks, it becomes a Broken Giant's Knife that deals 1 unit of damage per hit. It disappears when Link receives the Biggoron Sword. * Biggoron's Sword is received from Biggoron after the completion of a rather long and complicated trading sequence. The sword is a reward to Link for getting Biggoron eye drops to cure the eye irritation caused by the fumes from Death Mountain. It deals 4 units of damage per standard hit and will never break. Arrows and similar weapons * Link receives Deku Nuts by killing enemies, chopping bushes, smashing rocks and vases, or even from buying them in shops. They are natural stun grenades and can be used by Link regardless of his age. * Link can get Bombs by killing enemies, chopping bushes, smashing rocks and vases, or even from buying them in shops. They can kill enemies and knock down fake walls. Link is able to use them as a child or adult. * A Bombchu is a bomb in the shape of a chu (mouse). When Link uses one, the fuse is lit (if Link doesn't let go of it, it will explode in his hands), then when he releases it, it will travel for a while then explode. Bombchus will travel on any surface, so if Link is facing a wall and lets it go, it will climb the wall, then probably traverse the ceiling, as well. They are useful in hitting fixed objects - such as crystal switches - from afar, but are a poor combat weapon because exact timing is required to hit an enemy or other moving object. Mini-games involving the Bombchu challenge the player to hit small wall-based targets with a limited number of Bombchus. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask features an enemy named "Real Bombchu", a malevolent mouse creature with a fizzing bomb on the end of its tail. * The Boomerang is a curved weapon found in Lord Jabu-Jabu. It is used to attack or stun enemies at a distance as well as grab or strike distant objects like Pieces of Heart and switches, respectively. The boomerang is best used while targeting with the Z button. It can only be used by child Link. * The Hookshot and Longshot are spring-loaded, trigger-pulled hooks attached to lengthy chains. They are found in Dampé's crypt in Kakariko Graveyard and the Water Temple, respectively. They can attack enemies at a distance, retrieve certain remote items and attach onto certain surfaces (like wood) to pull Link across large distances. * The Longshot replaces the Hookshot and has twice the chain length. It can only be used by adult Link. * The Fairy Slingshot is the big treasure from Inside the Deku Tree. It fires Deku Seeds that Link can use to hit enemies or switches at a distance. It can only be used by child Link. * The Fairy Bow is the big treasure in the Forest Temple. It shoots arrows that Link can use to hit enemies or switches at a distance. It can only be used by the adult version of Link. * Fire Arrows charge Link's Fairy Bow with flaming arrows that burst into flames and burn enemies upon contact. These are received by following the instructions inscribed on the plaque on the island in Lake Hylia. It is possible (and in fact required in the Water Temple) to shoot a "makeshift" fire arrow by shooting a normal arrow through the flame of a lit torch. * The Ice Arrows charge Link's Fairy Bow with freezing arrows that leave their target frozen solid. These arrows are the prize for completing the Gerudo Training Ground. Although these arrows are not necessary for completion of the game and do not need to be obtained, they are fun to freeze enemies with. * Light Arrows charge Link's Fairy Bow with shining arrows of light that can pierce pure evil. They are needed to defeat Ganondorf, and are automatically received as a gift from Princess Zelda after Link completes all five temples. Ammunition holders * The Deku Seeds Bullet Bag comes with the Fairy Slingshot and is what Link uses to store the Deku Seeds that are used as ammunition. It originally holds 30 Deku Seeds, but can be upgraded in the Lost Woods and the Hyrule Castle Town Shooting Gallery to hold 40 and then 50 seeds. When Link is an adult, the Deku Seeds Bullet Bag is replaced by a Quiver that is obtained with the Fairy Bow. * The Bomb Bag is what Link uses to store his bombs. It is the big treasure in Dodongo's Cavern. It originally holds 20 bombs, but can be upgraded in the Bombchu Bowling Alley and Goron City to hold 30 and then 40 bombs. * The Quiver comes with the Fairy Bow and is what Link uses to store the arrows he can have on hand. It originally holds 30 arrows but can be upgraded in the Kakariko Village Shooting Gallery and the Gerudo Archery Range to hold 40 and then 50 arrows. When Link is a child, the Quiver is replaced by a Bullet Bag. Shields * The Deku Shield is Link's first shield in the game. It is a wooden shield (and therefore flammable) with a red design resembling the Kokiri Emerald carved on it. It must originally be purchased in the shop in Kokiri Forest but can be found later in the game if lost/burnt. Link can use this shield only as a child. Once the Master Sword is grabbed and Link reawakens as an adult, the Deku Shield is replaced by the Hylian Shield. * The Hylian Shield is a large, adult-sized shield (though Link can use it as a child) made of wood overlaid with metal and bearing the crest of the Hylian Royal Family. It can be purchased at the Bazaar in Hyrule Castle Town or found in a tomb in Kakariko Graveyard. As a child, Link can only crouch down and use the shield to protect above himself (his back), as he is too small to use it normally. * The Mirror Shield is a large shield made of highly polished metal inscribed with the symbol of the Gerudo race which can reflect magical attacks, in addition to light, but not physical projectiles, such as Octorok's rocks. For this limited use, it does not replace the Hylian Shield in Link's inventory. It is the big treasure in the Spirit Temple. Link cannot use this shield as a child. In the original Ocarina of Time for Nintendo 64, the Mirror Shield had a Crescent Moon and Star symbol on its face. For the re-released versions (post-September 11, 2001) of Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo Gamecube, this symbol was changed to a brand new symbol so as to not cause controversy. Magic Spells * Din's Fire uses up 6 magic points when cast. The spell unleashes fire in all directions, severely damaging anything it contacts. It can also be used to light torches. It is found at the Fairy Fountain at the dead end at Hyrule Castle. * Farore's Wind uses 6 magic points when cast. The spell, when first used, places a marker in the dungeon you're in. When used again within that dungeon, Link will warp back to that spot. It is found at the Fairy Fountain in Zora's Fountain. * Nayru's Love uses 12 magic points when cast. The spell erects a temporary barrier around Link, protecting him from the damage, but not recoil of enemy attacks. This is obtained outside the Spirit Temple, between two palm trees. Other Tunics and boots * The Kokiri Boots are the standard boots with which Link begins the game. They fit him as both a child and an adult. * The Hover Boots look like a pair of standard brown boots with two golden wings attached to their soles. They have little traction - making it difficult for Link to walk without sliding everywhere - but if he walks off a ledge, he can hover in the air for a moment before falling. Link can wear these boots only when an adult. They are the big treasure in the Shadow Temple. * The Iron Boots look like a pair of standard brown boots with two slabs of metal attached to their soles. These boots are very heavy, making it impossible for Link to run while wearing them. However, they allow him to walk on the bottom of a body of water, and provide extra traction on ice. Link can wear these boots only when an adult. They are the big treasure in the Ice Cavern. * The Kokiri Tunic is the standard tunic in which Link begins the game. It is green and apparently quite flexible as it fits him as both a child and an adult. * The Goron Tunic is red instead of green and can only be worn by adult Link, but looks otherwise identical to the Kokiri Tunic. The tunic may be made from woven Bomb Flower fibers, or Dodongo hide and makes the wearer immune to the effects of extreme heat, like that encountered in the Death Mountain Crater and the Fire Temple. The Goron Tunic is received after stopping the Goron from rolling about on the second floor of Goron City as an adult.(It can also be purchased in the shop in Goron City for 200 Rupees.) * The Zora Tunic is blue instead of green, but looks otherwise identical to the Kokiri Tunic. It only fits adult Link. The tunic is made from fish gills and confers upon its wearer the ability to breathe underwater. The Zora Tunic is received as a reward for melting the Red Ice around King Zora. It can also be purchased in the shop in Zora's Domain for 300 Rupees. Dungeon items * Dungeon Maps are found in every dungeon and mini-dungeon. They show which rooms Link has visited, and which room he is currently in. When paired with a compass, they show which rooms contain chests, which rooms have not yet been visited, and the dungeon boss' room. * The Compass allows the player to see the locations of treasure chests in the dungeon, and show the direction Link is facing, as well as where he entered the room. * The Key unlocks certain regular doors within dungeons, and is usually found within chests. These are only needed when Link is an adult and for the Treasure Chest Guessing Game in the Market as a child. * The Big Key unlocks the dungeon boss' room, and is usually the last item to be found in a dungeon. These are not present in mini-dungeons, and the dungeons Link completes in his youth. Miscellaneous * Heart Containers are found at the end of every dungeon (with the exception of Inside Ganon's Castle), as a reward for defeating the boss. They add another heart container to the end of the player's life gauge, and completely refill Link's health. * Pieces of Heart can be found all over Hyrule. If four are collected, another heart container is added to the end of Link's life gauge. At the moment Link finds one, his health is refilled. * Link can collect up to four Bottles to hold various items in from various errands. These include, but are not limited to: fairies (to serve as extra lives if Link dies in battle), various potions, Lon Lon Milk, Poes, bugs (useful for scaring Gold Skulltulas out of holes), blue fire, and fish. A programming glitch allows the player to hold more than four bottles at one time at the expense of other items. Both child and adult Link can use bottles and their contents. Bottle Locations: * Prize for winning the Super Cucco Game at Lon Lon Ranch * Under Lake Hylia, near the entrance to Zora's Domain * Obtained by recovering the 7 cuccos at Kakariko Village * Prize for catching all 10 Big Poes in Hyrule Field * Magic Beans can be purchased from the Bean Seller sitting at the gate at the mouth of Zora's River. They are initially 10 Rupees each but each successive purchase raises the price by 10 Rupees as they become "more popular". As a child, Link can plant them in pre-dug plots of soft soil. As an adult, Link can return to a planted location and will find a large plant has grown over the seven years he missed. Link can use the plant by standing on it to ride it around the area he is in in a short time. The plant follows a predetermined course. Ten such plots are scattered around Hyrule. * The Goron's Bracelet is a bracelet made of gold with the symbol of the Goron race on it, and is received as a gift from Darunia as thanks for cheering him up with Saria's song. The Goron Bracelet strengthens the wearer, granting young Link the ability to pick Bomb Flowers. Only child Link can wear the Goron's Bracelet. It is superseded by the Silver Gauntlets. * The Silver Gauntlets are the big treasure in the child portion of the Spirit Temple. The Silver Gauntlets greatly improve the strength of their wearer allowing him, or her to lift, or push most rocks and boulders. They can only be used by adult Link and they disappear once he receives the Golden Gauntlets. * The Golden Gauntlets are the big treasure in the Shadow Room of Ganon's Castle. The Golden Gauntlets further improve the strength of their wears allowing them to lift or push almost every object in the game. They can only be used by adult Link. * The Lens of Truth is a special eyepiece resembling a magnifying glass found in the Bottom of the Well of Kakariko Village. It can reveal false objects like fake walls and floors, as well as detect invisible monsters and obstacles. It can also reveal a treasure chest's contents before it is opened. Link can use the Lens of Truth as a child and adult. * The Silver Scale is an aptly named silver scale encased in a blue sphere of water that Link receives as the prize for winning the Zora's Domain diving game. It allows Link to dive for up to 6 seconds, and can be used when he is either a child or an adult. It disappears once Link receives the Golden Scale. * The Golden Scale a gold scale encased in a green sphere of water that Link receives as the prize for catching a 20 pound (9 kg) fish at the Lake Hylia fishing pond. It allows Link to dive for up to 9 seconds and supersedes the Silver Scale. * The Fairy Ocarina a memento given to link by Saria when Link leaves Kokiri Forest for the first time. Link is able to play songs on it until he receives the Ocarina of Time and it disappears. * The Ocarina of Time is a gift from Princess Zelda as she and Impa fled from Ganondorf . Link must use it, along with the three spiritual stones and the Song of Time to enter the Sacred Realm. It replaces the Fairy Ocarina. * Deku Sticks are long wooden branches that can be swung by using the assigned "C" button. They inflict 2 units of damage per hit, making them the most powerful weapon available to Young Link. Deku Sticks can be acquired by destroying Deku Babas while it is in the upright position, as well as pots and shops. The only downside of the Deku Sticks is their lack of durability; they break on impact. They can also be used to carry fire from Torches to other objects that require lighting. * The Wallet is the key item Link uses to hold his Rupees. Link begins the game with a Child's Wallet which holds up to 99 Rupees. Collecting 10 Gold Skulltula Tokens earns Link the Adult's Wallet which can hold up to 200 Rupees. 30 Gold Skulltula Tokens earns him the Giant's Wallet which holds up to 500 Rupees. * Gold Skulltula Tokens are the retrievable tokens that appear after Link kills a Gold Skulltula. He must collect them to prove he has killed the Gold Skulltula of that location. Once he has 50 tokens, he can visit the House of Skulltula in Kakariko Village to receive a Heart Piece. Once he has collected 100 the Skulltula Family will supply him with 200 Rupees. There is a glitch that allows Link to collect more than 100 tokens. * The Stone of Agony is received after getting 20 Gold Skulltula Tokens and visiting the cursed house in Kakariko Village. When Link is standing near a hidden hole, the Stone will cause the controller to shake (if it is equipped with a Rumble Pack). Hidden holes can be opened with a Bomb, the Megaton Hammer, and/or by playing The Song of Storms. * The Megaton Hammer is found in the Fire Temple , and is required to defeat Volvagia. It is also useful in opening hidden holes, and defeating Dark Link. It can only be used when Link is grown up, and requires the use of both hands, so using a shield while wielding it is impossible. Songs Listed below are songs that can be taught to Link that he can play on his Ocarina. They play certain roles within The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of TIme. Some more important than others. File:Bolero of Fire.ogg|Bolero of Fire File:Epona's Song.ogg|Epona's Song File:Minuet of Forest.ogg|Minuet of Forest File:Nocturne of Shadow.ogg|Nocturne of Shadow File:Saria's Song.ogg|Saria's Song File:Serenade of Water.ogg|Serenade of Water File:Song of Storms.ogg|Song of Storms File:Song of Time.ogg|Song of Time File:Sun's Song.ogg|Sun's Song File:Prelude of Light.ogg|Prelude of Light File:Requiem of Spirit.ogg|Requiem of Spirit File:Zelda's Lullaby.ogg|Zelda's Lullaby * The "Bolero of Fire" is a song taught by Sheik that teleports Link to the entrance of Death Mountain. The actual notes for this song are F, D, F, D, A, F, A, F. * "Epona's Song" is a song taught by Malon, using this song will attract Epona towards it. The actual notes for this song are High D, B, A, High D, B, A. * The "Minuet of Forest" is a song taught by Sheik that teleports Link to the entrance of the Forest Temple. The actual notes for this song are D, High D, B, A, B, A. * The "Nocturne of Shadow" is a song taught by Sheik that teleports Link to Kakariko Graveyard, right at the foot of the Shadow Temple. The actual notes for this song are B, A, A, D, B, A, F. * "Saria's Song" is a song taught by Saria that will call her so that Link can communicate with her from afar. When Link uses the song, Navi the fairy asks Link if he would like to talk to Saria. If Link responds "no" then Navi asks if Link would like to talk herself. If Link chooses "yes" then he will speak with Saria. It also makes Darunia dance, thus making him give Link the Goron's Bracelet. The actual notes for this song are F, A, B, F, A, B. This song plays whilst Link is in the Lost Woods. * The "Serenade of Water" is a song taught by Sheik that teleports Link to the entrance of Lake Hylia. This song is taught when Link completes the Ice Cavern. The actual notes for this song are D, F, A, A, B. * The "Song of Storms" is a song taught by Guru-Guru unto Link in his adult form. There is a paradox because of this, as the Guru-Guru learns the song from Link in his child form when he uses it to enter the Bottom of the Well. However, Link learns this his first and only time from the Guru-Guru as an adult, who says that he learned it from him as a child, but Link learned it first as an adult. This causes this paradox and many theorize who actually created the Song of Storms. This song causes a storm to happen when played, and because of this it opens many grottoes. The actual notes to this song are D, F, High D, D, F, High D. * The "Sun's Song" is a song taught originally from the royal Composer Brothers, Sharp and Flat. The song is inscribed on a tombstone within their grave. The Sun's Song changes day to night or vice versa. It also stuns ReDeads for a brief moment. The actual notes to this song are A, F, High D, A, F, High D. These notes plays at the beginning to the song of Hyrule Field during the day. * The "Prelude of Light" is a song taught by Sheik that warps Link to the entrance of the Temple of Time. The actual notes to the song are High D, A, High D, A, B, High D. *The Requiem of Spirit is a song taught by Sheik that warps Link to the Desert Colossus, right at the foot of the Spirit Temple. The actual notes for this song are D, F, D, A, F, D. * "Zelda's Lullaby" is a magical lullaby that was said to be played by Impa unto Princess Zelda to make her fall asleep. Impa teaches this song to Link in Hyrule Castle. This song does many magical things like opening doors or raising/lowering the water levels within the Water Temple. In the end of the game Princess Zelda returns Link to his original Child Form using this song. Category:Lists Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items